devfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pecoes
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikia Developers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the InfoWidgets page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Grunny (help forum | blog) Infowidgets throbber Hi. Just wanted to say that I like the Infowidgets script but the throbber looks kinda..... brusque for lack of a better word. You can find another throbber here if you're interested. Best, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 05:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I've seen better ones too. On our landing page I used a different one as well. But for the default throbber I was going for something basic and non-obtrusive. Once I finally get around to writing the Advanced Guide, you'll see that the throbber can be easily replaced. There's already a hook for that. I should probably mention that in the Intro... -- Pecoes 05:47, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : How about this one? -- Pecoes 07:13, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: I was going more for the one in AJAX RC (I linked to it). Apart from that I can give you a few more if you're interested. My problem for the throbber.gif is that it's way too obtrusive. But this is just my advice and you can take it how you please =). Best, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 01:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) ::: I've seen the one that you talked about. It does look nice. And it's a lot smaller and low key than mine. That's for sure. But I think I'll stick with the one I have now - the one with the expanding frames. Aesthetically I like it. And of course it's obtrusive. It's supposed to draw attention to the fact that the widget refreshes! :D ::: The preload hook gives users a relatively easy way to swap the image against another one - or do something different entirely. So if you could give users an alternative or two that would be cool! Upload them to this wiki and I'll showcase them in the documentation. Just make sure your stuff is easy to find. There's already a Category:Throbber. You could put them directly into the Category:InfoWidgets as well... -- Pecoes 05:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :::: On second thought... yes, you're right. I've changed the default image to this one: :::: ::::Pecoes 07:38, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Sine edits Even though you're rewriting sine, I added some config stuff for the moment that can be merged with sine 2.0. Can you check the code when I'm done? Thanks, --[[User:Kangaroopower|'Kangaroopowah']] ([[User Talk:Kangaroopower|'Talk']]) 04:30, March 13, 2012 (UTC) : Okay. That's easy to merge. You had me worried there for a moment :) -- Pecoes 06:42, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Inactive users As you can see here, she isn't inactive, yet it gives that tag to her. So, is this a problem with the script or is it something else? Hairrazerrr Talk 23:28, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : Can you give me a link to the actual page instead of an image? That would make it easier to find out what's wrong. -- pecoes 02:07, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :: Fixed. I've also added her user page (and your user page btw) to the list of test cases. They all work. Please, let me know if I missed another test case! -- pecoes 02:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ListAdmins JavaScript Problem I tried doing styles with variables, but it didn't work. Can you check out ListAdmins and fix it please? -- Sam Wang (talk) 10:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :There's not really a need to rewrite the JavaScript. You can design the output with CSS. I've added an example to the ListAdmins page. -- pecoes 12:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you please elaborate the first part of the installation here. http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 09:23, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Better? :::pecoes 10:09, July 05, 2012 (UTC) Perfect. If the code is in my wikia.js, others can see it? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 11:21, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :This is Wikia. Everbody can see everything :P Only admins can edit in the MediaWiki namespaces though. -- pecoes 11:55, July 05, 2012 (UTC) ::The code is in my personal wikia.js, then? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 14:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::It won't work in your personal wikia.js, no. This is not meant as a user-script, but as a site-script. That container with the ID needs to be added to the page(s) by hand for this to work. -- pecoes 15:44, July 05, 2012 (UTC) -- pecoes 15:44, July 05, 2012 (UTC) ::::Why isnt it working here? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 07:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::I do see it working. Have you refreshed the page? ::::::I fixed it myself. http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 12:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Great :) pecoes 12:51, July 06, 2012 (UTC) Can you see this please. Its showing names of people who havent even contributed there. --http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(Talk to me) 06:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :The querymodule allusers doesn't seem to work as intended. I got only 2 different list of users: one for parameter augroup and one for auexcludegroup. Additionally they are independent of the given value and I also get a nonempty list, if using the same value for both at the same time. Perhaps there should be a notice on ListAdmins and/or in the code (so that it is shown in all wikis importing it) that's something wrong, i.e. "Currently there's something wrong with the API. Please check instead." Arkondi (talk) 07:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Info Widgets Why don't you do something like "minResults", so the minimum amount of results to display? Because for the code you edited on Isle of Tune Wiki where I wanted to only select certain namespaces, it displayed less than 10 results. -- Sam Wang (talk) 12:03, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :That's tricky. It actually requests more than 10 results already. But not all results are unique. If a page is changed multiple times over a short period of time e.g. than a request for the last 10 edits on the wiki may show that page only. That's why the RecentChanges InfoWidget requests 50 results. I can maybe increase it a little more - it seems to be safe to do... But it's not really possible to deliver exactly 10 unique results. -- pecoes 16:52, July 05, 2012 (UTC) :pecoes 10:50, July 06, 2012 (UTC) Oasis toolbar buttons Sorry for disturbing you again. But i added this code to my global.js and its not working? The only button I see there is follow. Should I also do something else? http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s145/urbancowgurl777/UltimateSupreme2212-3.png(T@lk) 05:33, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :There's not much I can do, I'm afraid. That's not my script and I've never used it myself. You should try to get in contact with Porter21 or Dantman. -- pecoes 06:03, July 09, 2012 (UTC)